True Memories: Savage Nymph
by HeWhoUpdatesLikeATurtle
Summary: The Village Hidden within the Clouds have failed to retrieve the longsought after Byakugan for the last time. Now comes an ANBU Black Op of the Cloud to succeed where many have failed to do...and perhaps understand. Larxene X Neji. NarutoXKH2.


True Memories: Savage Nymph Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kngdom Hearts II

* * *

'_Tch…I can't believe this…a weakling like him managed to beat me! A snot-nosed brat who couldn't remember anything! I've hit a new low…'_

Such were the thoughts of Larxene, the Savage Nymph, as she floated within the darkness. To gain such a title would require great strength upon her part so the question remains as to how she came to be within the darkness of death.

It is a tale to which it begins in a castle known as Castle Oblivion. She had belonged to a group known as Organization XIII, upon which is made up of thirteen Nobodies, beings who lacked one of the aspects that made up all existence, a heart.

Within the Organization, she was a neophyte, being ranked the twelfth member. It was this fact, along with her pride, that led her to conspire with Marluxia, the Organization's eleventh and Graceful Assassin, to overthrow the Superior and take control.

This plan had involved a young boy wielding a Keyblade, a weapon of mysterious origin and unknown power, to be bent towards Marluxia's will. Larxene was confident in her strength to do the task. This confidence was only matched by her cruelty and malice towards any she dislikes.

Twice she would encounter him within the depths of Castle Oblivion, taunting him, enraging him with her remarks of lost and regained memories. It was the second encounter in which she would meet her end by the boy's hands, fueled by anger, scarred by malice. Thus, did the Savage Nymph of Organization XIII meet her end.

'_Haaah…what now? Do I go on thinking I'm alive in this darkness or should I try moving?'_

She experimentally willed what she thought was her hand to clench and unclench itself, to which there was no response nor was there feeling.

'_Figures…guess I'll have to go for the former…'_

"Or…we can get rid of some of this darkness so you can move. How does that sound?"

'_What the!?'_

A burst of light broke through the darkness. The light then slowly made the darkness creep away, revealing Larxene's form, still clad within her Organization coat. As the light faded and the darkness crept back to refill the gaps, she had still retained her form albeit floating within the darkness. Turquoise eyes surveyed the darkness with scorn.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Show yourself!"

"Ah-ah-ah, you're never going to make friends if you speak that way. Besides, all you wanted to do was move, right?"

The teasing voice that echoed only served to anger Larxene even more. Nymph she may be, she was still called a Savage.

"EITHER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO KINGDOM-COME!!!"

"Geez, your no fun. Fine, here you go."

Another burst of light pierced the darkness, this time enveloping Larxene as well. Larxene brought up her arms to prevent the light from blinding her too much. Seeing as how this method didn't seem to work she shut her eyes to it as well.

"Hey hey, you can open your eyes now."

When Larxene did, she was met with a very surprising sight. She found herself within a hall, lined to the brim with doors. The interior was close to that of the castle within The World That Never Was. How strange it was to be back in that realm, so close…

"BOO!"

"AGH!"

"Hee Hee, gotcha!"

As Larxene was recovering from that sudden scare, she finally saw the person whose voice echoed within that darkness to her. A beautiful blond haired woman with sparkling blue eyes, almost like another Larxene. Then again, both said women were blonde and blue-eyed but one was calm and serene while the other looked like she was about to kill the other.

"What the hell was that for!? You trying to give me a heart-attack!?"

The woman in question merely pouted.

"You need to lighten up more, ya know? But…whatever! Come on! I need to show you something!"

The woman grabbed Larxene's hand with both of her own, and dragged her away down the hall of doors. It was strange how such a gentle looking woman had such strength.

"Hey Hey Hey! Let go of me! Where the hell are we going!? Better yet, where the hell am I!?"

Suddenly, the woman stopped right in front of a door, leaving Larxene to regain her balance and regaining circulation in her hand along with leaving the question unanswered. The woman then turned to Larxene with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I suppose I should've told you but this is Kingdom Hearts. Welcome! Here's the door that will lead you to your true self, just like how your Organization tried to do."

This was obviously a shock for Larxene…no, not the type of shock you get from lightning, the emotional kind…since she never expected to find herself in Kingdom Hearts so easily.

'_Ugh…who would've thought that all it took to get to Kingdom Hearts was to die? Stupid Superior and his theories…I never got most of that crap anyways…'_

"Now now, even if you did just off yourself like that, you wouldn't have gotten to Kingdom Hearts that easily. The only reason you got to come here was because instead of taking the easy way out, you actually tried working to get your true self…even if the method was evil…"

Larxene still didn't understand but she still had the chance to become her true self. She approached the door to which had her name engraved upon a golden plaque.

"So…I just open this door and everything's dandy, right?"

"Well, yes, that's basically it."

"Alright then, guess I won't put you on my Hate List."

"Hey!"

Larxene then swung open the door, resulting in another burst of light. The only difference was that she now had memories bombarding her mind as the light enveloped her. One particular memory stood out.

'_White eyes...? Who__...?'

* * *

_

Author's Note: Huzzah! The Savage Nymph now has a story as well!! That only leaves 9 more members of Organization XIII to have their own stories!!! Be sure to vote when the time comes!!!! Right then, moving on to a serious note, many have sent in reviews and PMs about the members meeting up with each other in the stories...which will not happen but I will find a way to make up for this by coming up with another fanfiction as soon as the entire series has ended. Thank you and enjoy (Reviews are appreciated though constructive criticism would be more helpful). 


End file.
